


...Ready for it?

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Daniel is in dire need of a secretary who will not fall in love with him.Sungwoon is jobless for so long, Jaehwan can't take it anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> how bold of me to attempt making a chaptered slow burn fic with a kdrama-like cliche plot and how bold of me again to assume that i can finish this.
> 
> I'll try to update, I dare myself this 2019. I hope nielwoon will do that too. /no shade/

Broke had become Sungwoon's middle name ever since he left his job as a research analyst for two years in a small-scale marketing firm just because his former boss' wife couldn't accept the fact that Sungwoon's skin didn't have any flaws unlike hers. That was one of the reasons yes, but he realized that research industry was not for him.

 

When Sungwoon was in college, he got interested in theatre acting because he thought it was cool. He tried to be a part of their theatre club and passed the audition after his first try (the panel shedded some tears when he sang Kim Bumsoo’s I Miss You). However, being the epitome of laziness and crowned as the prince of fickle-land, he stopped attending acting workshops because he preferred to  go home early and sleep than to  practice saying "I have a red pen." in different emotions (even Kirsten Stewart couldn't relate) until 10pm given the fact that his last class only ended at 5pm. He decided to just focus on his academics and graduate. That was it.  
  
  


"Seriously, Sungwoon-hyung, you're unemployed for almost like two months. Get a job! You're not my charity case and you don't even have a trust fund." Jaehwan says after he saw Sungwoon lying on the couch unabashed and still focused on his Nintendo 3DS, playing Layton’s Mystery Journey. Sungwoon shrugs at his best friend who fostered him for a month now with free food, shelter and fast internet connection because his savings can't even buy him a Venti frappe.

 

"Oh dear Jaehwannie, hush now my child. Nag me when it's a year already. It's normal for an adult to experience being bum for three months. Mind you, I still have one more left." Sungwoon reasons, still focused on his game. Jaehwan just sighs in defeat before going inside his room to rest. He is too tired to nag his best friend and technically have to do it again tomorrow.

  
  


The doorbell rang twice. He knows the only person who visits their apartment at 10 in the evening. Sungwoon can now  smell the soy chicken take-out and runs directly to the door.

 

"Hey there, Supervisor Hwang! Jaehwan is in his room sulking because his poor yet talented hyung still hasn't find a job." Sungwoon says, as his eyes lands on the two boxes of chicken. "And oh, let me help you with that." He pats Minhyun's shoulder letting him go to Jaehwan's room so he can have the chicken all to himself.

 

It is 2 o'clock in the morning, Minhyun goes out from Jaehwan's room. The tall guy's hair is disheveled and the first two buttons are not tucked in. Sungwoon, unfortunately,  is not yet asleep, playing GTA on his PS3 since he has to charge his Nintendo 3DS. He knows it's Minhyun and he just not let the younger go home in peace without teasing him.

 

“Hey Minhyunnie, Isn’t it late for you to leave at this time? I can foresee Jaehwan’s grumpiness later when he wakes up without you beside him.” Sungwoon says it without giving Minhyun a look.

 

“Jaehwan knows, Hyung. I need to go to work earlier because we’ll be having an in-house recruitment in the company so if you’re interes-” The tall man answers but Sungwoon cuts him because it's not the right time for Minhyun to pull his Human Resources charms.

 

“Okay okay, be careful on your way home and good luck with your mass hiring shit. My presence is not needed in your company. Thank you very much.” 

 

Sungwoon just hopes that his best friend will not be grumpy later so he'll have his delicious breakfast.

 

* * *

"For the fifth fucking time in five months, Daniel. Wow!" Seungwoo mocks his amazement and is not surprise at all when his best friend called him in his office. He is so used to hear that newsflash: his best friend, who is also the COO of the Kang Group of Companies fired his executive secretary for the fifth time in a row.

 

"I did what's best for her. I said and promised to myself that I don't want any romantic connections with my employees especially with my assistant." Daniel reasons out.

 

"Tell that to yourself again once you know how to stop being a sweet boss who gives them wrong ideas of some cliche office romance." Seongwoo plunges on the leather sofa inside Daniel's office while looking at his best friend's playful smile trying to charm him to do what he wants.

 

"Geez, so you asked for my almighty presence to meet the HR supervisor again to find you another assistant? Is this gonna be a monthly thing cos' I swear to all my fave Greek gods-"

 

"This will be the last. I swear it to the river of Styx." Seongwoo is now fully amazed, his eyes become larger than normal. Kang Daniel, who believed that promises were made to be broken, swears something to the river of Styx?

 

"Who are you? what have you done to my boss? Are you a clone? Are you sick? Tell me how many months did the doctor give you to live in this world?" Seongwoo runs directly to Daniel, touches his forehead to check if he has a fever. Daniel on the other hand, pushes his best friend away and sits on his swivel chair.

 

“Shut up! Just give me a decent assistant who can multitask and has a great pickup. Let’s not focus on the looks this time. Oh, and make it a male one. I want a male assistant on Monday.” Daniel says with finality. 

 

“Duly noted, Sir. This is the last time I’ll do this, Dan. Remember, I didn’t sign up for this when I accepted your dad’s offer to be an executive consultant. In case you forgot, the chairman is my boss not you.” 

 

Daniel knows that he is one hell of a fine young guy and one of the successful bachelors in South Korea who is making a scene in the business industry at a young age.  Every time people show him admiration, he doesn't hold back to appreciate and be thankful to them. That’s what he’s old man reminds him while growing up.

 

His first executive assistant and a close friend, Yumi submitted his resignation six months ago because she decided to follow her long-term boyfriend in the US and settle down. Daniel supported her decisions all the way but had no any idea that finding a compatible assistant would be one of his dilemma.

 

* * *

Minhyun is busy collating vacant positions on each departments for the annual in-house hiring so that his staff can start screening the submitted application forms and CVs to their potential workstreams for an interview. He doesn't notice someone sits on the chair across his table.

 

“Minhyunnie~” Seongwoo calls in a playful manner. Every time Seongwoo visits the HR Department, Minhyun knows the reason. 

 

“Is it really a monthly thing, Seongwoo?” Minhyun sighs. He has to stop doing his ‘more important’ work for some lowkey hiring request from the higher ups. They look like they had been doing some black market transactions for months now and Minhyun, being a well-organized and merit-driven man, is not happy about this setup.

 

“Trust me, I asked the same question earlier to him. And guess what he said?” Seongwoo says, checking the random files of Minhyun on the table.

 

“Let me guess, he said he wants a sporty and adventurous chic this month? since out of 5 female applicants, the cute yet sophisticated woman was hired last time. Am I right?”  Minhyun says nonchalantly, still focused on his computer checking emails from several team managers.

 

“Woah woah, you sounded like you’re from a matchmaking agency but nope. He promised, I repeat, he promised that this will be the last one.” 

 

“How sure are you? Knowing that promise is such a foreign word to your boss? He said that too when he requested for the 3rd assistant, remember?” Minhyun doesn't know why he have to prolong this conversation even he knows there's no choice but to give another set of applicants to Seongwoo. Minhyun searches for the printed resumes on his table when Seongwoo remembered something his boss requested a while ago.

 

“Oh, I need a male one this time. Make sure he’s ready to report on Monday.” 

 

Minhyun raises his eyebrows with a questioning look on what did Seongwoo say It is unusual for the COO to request a male executive assistant knowing that this will be his ‘last’ request (well, according to him).

 

“Don’t look at me like that, dude. I’m just relying his request. You don’t have to give me choices. Just choose someone who will perfectly fits the job and tell him to report on Mr. Kang’s office on Monday, maybe around nine?” Seongwoo says before walking outside the HR department. 

 

Minhyun sighs for another ad hoc task that is given to him. Now, he has to find a male applicant from a pool of female owned resumes dreaming to enter one of the well-renowned companies in the country.

 

Maybe the task can wait for a while, he still have few  hours to do that later. He decides to have his short break and meets Jaehwan in the pantry because he knows what time is the latter’s coffee break. And he is right, Jaehwan is having his French Vanilla coffee from their vendo machine. 

 

Minhyun and Jaehwan are not really dating but they had a mutual understanding. It is obvious that they like each other. Heck, they are even fucking for eight months now. They can be considered as #officeromancegoals but they are not labelling what kind of setup do they really have. It’s been eight months and they're still living in the vague definition of Mutual Understanding.

 

“Hi!” Minhyun sits in front of Jaehwan after pouring hot water to his favorite Ceylon tea. Jaehwan acknowledges him with a cheeky smile before blowing his hot coffee.

 

“Hey there handsome! Oh, I saw Seongwoo from your office. Another set of beautiful applicants for our Highness. Huh?” Jaehwan says in an intriguing manner. He is updated to their COO’s assistant updates because Minhyun rants it to him almost every month. 

 

Minhyun sips his tea before answering Jaehwan’s question. He suddenly knows what to do and he will thank Jaehwan later.

 

“Nope, he wants a guy this time and Seongwoo said it will be  the last.”

 

“Ooooh, interesting! I didn’t know he swings both ways! Oh come on, last? I doubt! Who’s that luckiest guy by the way?” Jaehwan’s ears perks up from this new scoop about their boss and waits for Minhyun to answer. 

 

“You’ll know if you help me.” Minhyun vaguely answers, looking at Jaehwan with his infamous wicked smile. Jaehwan knows exactly what Minhyun means and what is that smile all about.  

 

“Okay, okay! I’ll forward you his resume later.” Jaehwan grins back at Minhyun. 

 

“He said he’s not interested though. So it’s gonna be hard forー”

 

“for you yes, when you’re inside me...” Jaehwan winks that makes the other man cringed on his seat but Minhyun is a bit used to it so he let that statement go. “...but fret not and trust me. I’m not his best friend for nothing. We will target his weakness and make him report on Monday.” 

 

Both of them flash their evil smiles to each other after planning the scheme of the century. Sungwoon is choking on his food somewhere.

  
  


Jaehwan went home earlier than the usual and fate might be siding him because their apartment was empty and silent. Probably, Sungwoon went to his grandfather because he promised to Jaehwan not to go out with friends as long as he’s unemployed and doesn’t have anything to brag about. 

 

Jaehwan starts his surveillance in his best friend’s room. He sees that the nintendo DS, laptop are placed on his best friend's desk and all the PS3 game CDs are neatly arranged on the CD rack. He reaches for the laptop, opens  it because he knows the password since he usually borrows it whenever he wants to play Diner Dash since his laptop is too slow for games. Jaehwan believes that it could be his first target since it's only friday and Sungwoon is  a keen observant when his gadgets gone missing. He knew that Sungwoon will not open his laptop as long as his galaxy edition nintendo 3DS and PS3 were there. Jaehwan changes the laptop’s password. 

 

_ It’s going to be easy. _ Jaehwan says to himself.

  
  
  


Sungwoon is too confused to be with Jaehwan and Minhyun in the living room on a sunday night. It is too unusual for the eldest because one, sunday night is not the perfect time to drink soju bombs when you have work tomorrow. Two, Minhyun is not the type of person who will drink on a sunday night when he’s the most enthusiastic employee for Sungwoon and will never ditch his monday workload to mend a hangover. Lastly, his best friend no longer nags him to find a job like the way he used to. For Sungwoon, something is not right here but drink anyways because who declines free drink and fried chicken? He doesn’t care anymore about the other two. He’ll just enjoy his movie marathon of Step Up, free booze and food.

 

“Suit yourself boys! Your resident bum doesn’t have any work tomorrow so I can enjoy the night!”

 

The two employed men just fills the living room with laughter. They can totally feel their friend’s road to employment will happen tomorrow. Sungwoon doesn't even make it to finish the first movie because he fall asleep on the first thirty minutes. Jaehwan and Minhyun laughs silently and gives each other high fives before executing their plan.

 

Jaehwan runs to his best friend’s room without any noise (which is very not him) to get all the PS3 game CDs and galaxy nintendo 3DS while Minhyun untangles the cords and connectors of PS3 that are connected to their TV. 

 

Jaehwan gets out from Sungwoon’s room holding a paper bag for all his best friend’s babies and gives them to Minhyun with a widest grin, his cheeks will explode in no time. Minhyun already puts the PS3 inside his extra varsity bag as silent as possible and gives Jaehwan a thumbs up. 

 

Jaehwan escorts Minhyun to the door. He said that he can’t hide all Sungwoon’s precious possessions here because his best friend knows all the nooks and crannies of their apartment so they decide to hide all these things on Minhyun’s house for a while.

 

“Thank you, Jaehwannie.” Minhyun says before giving the other quick peck on his cheek. Jaehwan gets  a little flustered but he just pinches Minhyun’s cheeks in return. “Thank me when he shows up tomorrow!” 

 

Jaehwan sets an alarm on Sungwoon’s phone and places it beside his best friend’s ear while sleeping soundly on the couch.

 

“Welcome to the corporate world, Hyung!” Jaehwan whispers and go back to his own room. 

  
  
  


It’s only six in the morning when his phone alarm starts to snooze in full volume and even the vibration is on that wakes Sungwoon up in a heartbeat.

 

“What the fuck. I didn't set this alarm.” Sungwoon murmurs and turns the alarm off. He decided to continue his sleep in his room but Jaehwan invited him to eat breakfast with him.

 

“Sungwoonie-hyung, I cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast and hot chocolate with mallows on top! This is a limited offer for my very best friend” Jaehwan smiles sweetly as he invites Sungwoon to sit in their mini dining area.

 

Sungwoon raises his eyebrows at his best friend because again, it’s unusual for Jaehwan to act this sweet to him now that he’s been unemployed for two months but the smell of their breakfast is really inviting. He’ll deal whatever scheme Jaehwan is plotting later and starts eating their delicious breakfast.

 

Jaehwan wears his black coat on top of his navy blue suit and pink polo to get ready for work. He approaches Sungwoon and pats him on his  shoulder gently before going out.

 

“Hyung, I have prepared your corporate attires and hang them inside your closet. Don’t forgot to dress to kill! See you later! Executive assistant Ha!” Sungwoon is still puzzled as while chewing the last bacon strip from his plate. 

 

After a few minutes of zoning out, He stands up, runs to his room and checks what did Jaehwan said earlier. He’s about to open his closet when he glanced on his DVD rack first and noticed that all his PS3 CDs are no longer in there assigned place. He’s heart begins to beat faster because the scene last night and earlier sinked into his mind. He dashes to the living room to witness the scariest moment in his life...his PlayStation3 is also gone. He goes back to his room chanting “not my Nintendo 3DS” but it’s too late for him because even his nintendo is missing. 

 

“Go to the the lower basement of hell, Kim fucking Jaehwan.” Sungwoon sits on his bed, curses in defeat. He sees his laptop on his desk with a note from his evil best friend. 

  
  


_ You can’t open this. I changed the password. _

_ Go to my office address at 8am and tell the receptionist  _ _ that you’re looking for Minhyun.  _ _ Please be nice when you get there, Bestie _

_ Or just say goodbye to your babies! _

_ You’re loving best friend,  _

_ Jaehwannie ;-) _

  
  


“Loving best friend my ass. You fucker.” Sungwoon stands up and sighs in defeat. He knows Jaehwan and the things he can do when he wanted something no matter how extreme it may be and this is one of the good examples when Jaehwan really wanted Sungwoon to get a job so they can divide the bills again. 

 

Sungwoon adores his gadgets so much more than Jaehwan. His limited edition galaxy Nintendo DS, PS3 and the game CDs for his two babies were from his salaries and bonus on his previous job. He can’t live without them and Jaehwan knows about his weakness and will use it against him. For now, he’ll accept his defeat because he want his babies back in good condition with all of his saved game. He prays to god that all his game are still saved and will not be restarted. His anger goes down the drain because he is defenseless. He promised he’ll have his revenge once he get his babies back. 

 

* * *

Sungwoon is now outside the company's building. He doesn't want to keep his foot forward and pass the interview but he needs to get his prized possessions back so he have no choice to get hired. He enters the building and proceeds to the reception area. 

 

The lobby design is no joke. It is surrounded with glass and there are minimalist visual arts and statues that compliments the whole interior. What can you expect with one of the largest companies in South Korea? The wave-like building itself is a remarkable addition to Seoul’s skyline no wonder many people wants to get hired in this company.  

 

"Hi, I have an appointment with Hwang Minhyun." Sungwoon says to the receptionist. The lady smiles back at him and told Sungwoon to wait for a while as he needed to call his contact for confirmation.

 

"Mr. Ha Sungwoon right? Mr. Hwang said you can go directly to the 24th floor, first room on the right side and find Mr. Kang." The receptionist instructed Sungwoon after she had a conversation with Minhyun. 

 

Sungwoon had no idea what's on the 24th floor but he noticed that it was the highest floor of the building. He wanted to slap Minhyun on his beautiful face but sadly, Minhyun is not the one who will welcome him. He also had no idea who is Mr. Kang and just assumed that he's one of Minhyun's staff who will conduct the interview. Sungwoon followed the instructions of the receptionist and went directly to the first door on the rights. 

  
  


He knocks twice before opening the door. Upon entering, Sungwoon is welcomed by a spacious room with a glass divider separating the real office from the secretary's reception area. There is a vacant table, maybe the secretary's office table and a cozy leather sofa on the other side for guests or applicants. Sungwoon finds it weird that HR department is on the top of the building but he proceeds to the main office of Mr. Kang. 

 

The heartbeat in his chest becomes louder as he enters the second door. It's been a while since his last interview and he came here unprepared with utmost insincerity. Even his not that bothered being hired after the interview, Sungwoon doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of other people so he needs to be as decent as possible before he can plot the sweetest murder of Jaehwan and Minhyun on this building's basement.

 

Sungwoon clears his throat silently before greeting the man inside.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Kang. I'm Ha Sungwoon and I'm here for my inte-" 

 

"Take the documents in front of you and make sure to make a presentation tomorrow. All the details are there." The man is still too busy checking his phone and doesn't even glance at Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon is puzzled because Mr. Kang already gave him job to do without telling any interview or just just a quick confirmation that he's hired. He also realized that Mr. Kang is not just an ordinary manager but the COO of the company after he absorbed the letterings from the glass nameplate in front him. 

 

Sungwoon cleared his throat before he ask if he's officially hired or not.

 

"Am I hired, sir? I mean is there any interview or what not?" The other man gave him a cold stare because of what he asked.

 

"I'm not the type who states the obvious, Mr. Ha but you are, since I already gave you your first task, get it done by tomorrow. And as you can see, there's an office table outside, if you want to ask if that's yours well, it is." Sungwoon gives his new boss a fake bright smile before going out and proceed to his own table. _All for his babies_. 

 

He mentally ranked the people on his Hate List earlier with Jaehwan as no. 1 and Minhyun as the second but Sungwoon re-arranged that list with the newcomer landing on the first spot, Kang Daniel.

  
  
  
  


Sungwoon is starting to get used to his surroundings. He just thanked the corporate gods who knew his life on his former work for giving him a non-toxic boss who doesn't nag this time.

 

He is currently searching the topic of the presentation when he received a text message from the second person on his hate list slash former best friend, Jaehwan. 

 

**From: Unknown Kim**

Want some tour? 

Meet me for lunch! Minhyun cooked for us. 

<3

 

He gritted his teeth after reading where the text came from. 

 

**To: Unknown Kim**

New lyf hus dis?

  
  


Even he wants to strangle the two person in front of him, Sungwoon control himself because it’s not yet the time. He will do it probably after working hours.

 

“I’m so proud of him, Minhyun. From a bummer hyung to executive assistant best friend real quick. I just, you know, love this glow up.” Jaehwan fakes his tear while talking to Minhyun. The latter smiles and fake wipes the fake tears of Jaehwan.

 

“So how’s your boss, Hyung?” Minhyun asks him in full smile, acting like he’s innocent with this whole plan.

 

“Your boss is just like you two. Annoying and included on my top 3 hate list.”

 

Sungwoon is getting tired of faking his smile and concealing the urge to kill on his first day of work but he has to think of his precious babies and hang a bit more. While the two of them are busy teasing him, he just eats all the three servings of garlic parmesan chicken wings and pesto pasta before going back to his work.

 

Even his break is not yet finished, Sungwoon goes back to his office table and continue researching for his boss’ presentation tomorrow about the real estate ventures between Kang and Kim group of companies. This project is going to be big and totally can make or break this company if ever the other party will back out.

 

Kang Group of Companies has been one of the top influential companies across and outside the country. They have prospering business in energy, real estate properties, medicines, from power plants to hospitals and even hotel chains to universities. 

 

“Sungwoon, I’ll be out for a lunch meeting. Just stay here. If someone asks for me tell them I’m out and don’t let them wait for me tog stay here.” His boss, Daniel says before going out without letting him.

 

Daniel no longer waits for Sungwoon to say something and exits his office. The latter doesn’t mind because he is too busy searching the companies both Kang and Kim conglomerates.

 

While Sungwoon is engrossed making his research, a lady who looks like a model enters the door without knocking. She walks directly in front of Sungwoon’s table.

 

“Oh, another secretary? Is Nielly inside?” The lady is about to go inside Daniel’s office when Sungwoon stops him. 

 

“Yes, I just got hired today. Mr. Kang is not there, went out for a lunch meeting and you are not allowed to go inside.” He says nonchalantly and proceeds on his work. The lady doesn't really care as she pushes the door when Sungwoon said something to her and gets the telephone.

 

“What I said earlier is an order from my boss so I’m afraid I have to call the security to let them know that someone is-” 

 

“Ugh, fine. I don’t think you’ll last long here anyway.” The lady stomps her feet as she glares at Sungwoon before she storm outside the office. He assumes that she is one of the COO’s conquests who are head over heels for the young bachelor. 

 

“So are you.” Sungwoon whispers then proceeds back to his work when another woman dashes inside the room finding his boss again. 

If this gonna be his daily life as an executive secretary, he will definitely not going to last long in here just like the first lady said earlier. Good thing, the second lady who looked a lot nicer than the first was not that stubborn to stay when he said that his boss was not around. 

 

He is almost done with his Kang and Kim group of Companies 101 crash course before doing the presentation his boss asked when someone opens the door. Since he gets used to people barging inside their office on his first day at work, Sungwoon masters the right tone that will scare the ladies in a good way, just like the firm manly voice he used whenever Jaehwan did something stupid that will cause the younger harm.

 

“Mr. Kang is not here. I think you have to visit again some other time.” 

 

Instead of a woman, he sees a good looking man with a nice pair of suit and die smiling at him. Sungwoon finds the man familiar but he couldn’t remember why.

 

“Oh, you must be Daniel’s new secretary. I’m not gonna stay here for long though. Nice to see you!” The good looking man said. Sungwoon shrugs and proceeds doing his next task not minding the man earlier.

 

* * *

Sungwoon can’t believe that he’s still here in this company for 5 working days and still appalled that until now, he still can't get his precious babies from Minhyun. Jaehwan said Minhyun will return them on his first salary. For the past five days of being Daniel’s secretary, he cockblocked a total of 7 different ladies from coming to their office when his boss is out. Last year, he thought that being straight is way too boring for him but now, he realizes that it’s so chaotic being into women and just thank himself for being gay all the way. 

 

He arrived in the office earlier but his boss was there in his office.

 

“Sungwoon, come here after you settle your things there.” His boss said in the intercom. Sungwoon sighs then gets his report about his boss’ presentation.

 

After entering Daniel’s office, Sungwoon placed his report in front of his boss.

 

“I made this presentation for your meeting next week about your upcoming joint venture with the Kim’s, Sir.” Sungwoon said. He noticed that his boss was pleased with his presentation handouts and gives him a nod.

 

“This is good. I’m amazed. Next week, we’ll have a lunch meeting with the eldest son of the Kim group. So ask them for a follow-up. You’re coming with me.” Daniel said. He finds that Sungwoon has a skill in researching. Maybe having him as his secretary is a right choice.

 

Another day, another set of women who ask for his boss. Sungwoon always tell them a default answer even Mr. Kang is inside his office. His boss told him to say that he’s not inside even the ladies keep on asking his whereabouts. 

 

Sungwoon thinks that his getting really skilled in lying and accepts that this will be the reason he’ll not get to heaven. 

 

The door opens again but the man talks to him first.

 

“Hi Sungwoon! I didn’t introduce myself last week to you. I just went here if Minhyun really make you Daniel’s secretary.”

 

“Oh, so you were the person who gave Minhyun an idea to put me into this lying job.”

 

“Lying?” Seongwu asked

 

“I’ve been lying to every woman who ask for my boss aside from organizing his work matters, so yes, it’s more like a lying job.”

 

The man laughs like there’s no tomorrow. 

 

“Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo. Nice to finally talk to you, Sungwoon.” Seongwu said before entering Daniel main office.

 

 

* * *

The meeting with the Kim’s ended with a more concrete plan for the joint venture. They have talked about the gala that will be hosted by the two most prominent companies in real estate industry to introduce the biggest indoor water park in Busan. The presentation that Sungwoon prepared helped Daniel a lot since it has been a long time since he got information about the other group of companies. Daniel also realized that he was right to get a new secretary who is far from getting attached to him and it was one of the best decisions he made this year.

 

Sungwoon is sitting beside the driver while his boss is busy on his mobile phone. He is happy that his first meeting with Mr. Kang went well and the older son, which is the CEO of Kim Real Estate property named Kim Minseok., is a certified cutie bachelor. Sungwoon wants to call it a day and have a good rest. 

 

The car stopped at the main entrance of the building. Sungwoon got out first and waited for his boss. He thought that Daniel will go back to his office but the latter said that he will have a dinner date so Sungwoon can go home early.

 

He is about to hail a taxi when a silver sedan stopped in front of him. 

 

“Hey, Secretary Ha! I’m going to Minhyun’s right now. Wanna hitch?” Seongwu invites him. He recalls that this guy  is his boss’ best friend. 

 

“No need, Sir. I should head home.” Sungwoon politely declines. 

 

“You’re Minhyun’s boyfriend’s best friend, right? Minhyun said to wait for you and I’ve been here for like 2 hours?” Seongwu says, he did wait but not for 2 hours. He just said that to make Sungwoon feel a little bad. 

 

“Seriously? You don’t have to do anything what minhyun said. He is sly as fox so much he looks like one. Jaehwan is still not Minhyun’s boyfriend yet because they’re both stupid, hiding under the friends with benefits set up it sucks and he is no  longer my best friend since the first day I become Mr. Kang’s secretary.” 

 

Seongwu smiles after the secretary's explanation. Minhyun gave him a heads up that Sungwoon talks to much and he will say that to him. “They also said that they are ready to bring your babies back. I don’t know what they were trying to say but-” Seongwu doesn’t expect that Sungwoon runs inside the car and sits beside him.

 

“They are both evil and they didn’t say that to you. Come on. I have my babies to take.”

 

Sungwoon notices that there’s a Dongguk university logo stickers in the 

 

“You went to Dongguk too?”

 

“Yes, then I assume you are my sunbae? I graduated 2015. How about you?”

 

“2014, Sir.  so yes, I’m your senior.”

 

“You said you’re my senior and yet, you still call me Sir? Drop that, I’m gonna call you Sungwoon hyung now. Call me Seongwu.”

 

“Fine. Now drive. I’m gonna make that two feel my wrath once I get my babies.”

It only takes a day for Sungwoon and Seongwu to become close. They’ve been teasing the hell out of Jaehwan and Minhyun.

 

 

Sungwoon's hate list is updated and his boss is no longer there because he commended him and dismissed him early.

_Hate List_

_0\. Kim Jaehwan_

_1\. Hwang Minhyun_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just don’t be a stranger to your own secretary, dude."

 

It’s been a months now since Sungwoon became the executive secretary of the COO of Kang Group of Companies. Sungwoon’s prized possessions aka his beloved baby game consoles and gadgets were returned back to him after receiving his first paycheck. He gave his fair share for their electric and water bills to Jaehwan. He doesn’t want to admit but  Jaehwan’s  forced employment is no longer a bad idea.

Time really passes by as he is no longer bothered by the sudden influx of ladies his boss cut ties off and never contacted again. Sungwoon can make them go away without the help of asking the security guards downstairs and with just his intimidating poker face. He is now used to say different lies every time Mr. Kang doesn’t want to talk them even he’s inside his office. Yes, another skills added to his credentials.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s also been months when Daniel started working with his new secretary without any problem and personal feelings involved. He commends himself for thinking that a male secretary would be a great decision.  He sees Sungwoon as a diligent employee who is keen to details (just like him), professional in interacting with their guests and outstanding in researching reliable facts and information. Daniel sees a full potential in his secretary.

 

Daniel have to start preparing his presentation to the board of directors of both Kang and Kim Groups. He is the type of person who wants to perfect things because he grew up showing the world that he can exceed the expectations of many without getting into trouble and difficulties. He is confident enough that he’ll ace his upcoming presentation and close the waterpark  deal in Busan without any restraints from the board.

 

They only have few days before the upcoming board meeting. Daniel give his drafted manuscript and report to Sungwoon so that the latter can make him a slideshow presentation and other visual aids needed.

“Secretary Ha, we only have five days to polish this presentation. I need my visual aids on Friday. And tell me an honest feedback about it once you’re done.” Daniel places the documents on Sungwoon’s table and returns to his office. The latter acknowledges his boss with a nod.

 

He is no longer cold with Sungwoon but the formalities from the both of them remains unlike the way Seongwu, his best friend and from another building talks and interacts with his secretary.  Speaking of Seongwu, he is waiting for his best friends for them to have a lunch out with their senior colleague who is also their close friend.

 

Daniel hears Seongwu’s loud voice outside his office but just like the previous visits, his friend spends more time talking to his secretary before going inside his room. He remembers what Seongwu told him that they have mutual friends working in their company as well. He doesn't notice that he's been eavesdropping as he sits on the leather sofa near the door. He had another realization that in a short span of Sungwoon being his secretary, he befriended almost everybody in this company except him. His secretary is even in touch with the eldest son of the Kims even after their first meeting.

 

 _Nope, I'm not bothered at all because I prefer the formalities remain between him and me._ _Yup_ _, I am pleased to have him as his secretary because of it._ Daniel keeps on talking to himself. 

 

“Hey Sungwoonie-hyung! Happy Monday! Hangover sucks but we need to work our asses off, aight?” Seongwu greets Sungwoon naturally.

 

“And submit ourselves to capitalism? Yes, happy Monday, indeed Seongwu-ya. My mind is starting to calm, the brewed coffee without sugar helped a lot. And oh! Mr. Kang is waiting for you inside.” Sungwoon chuckles and seems very fond of Seongwu’s hilarious remarks.

 

Every time Seongwu visits him or his secretary, Daniel always sits in the sofa near his door so that he can hear the conversations outside. He doesn’t admit that his bothered until now. He keeps on telling to himself not to care even the slightest. Daniel knows that Seongwu is about to enter his room so he runs back, sits on his swivel chair and acts busy staring at some random papers on his table.

 

“Sup, Danny? My sister saw you last night with one of the daughters of our mayor. Please don’t tell me you’re into politics now. I'm not ready to be your campaign manager” Seongwu says upon entering his door.

 

Daniel, on the other hand, stops with his act and looks playfully at his best friend. “Wow, how did your sister know that she’s the mayor’s daughter? Found him pretty when I went to some party in Tokyo. I didn’t know she’s Mayor Park’s daughter not until she found my email saying that she is definitely the mayor’s daughter. Nope. Politics is too dirty for my liking.”

 

After the dinner with the mayor’s daughter last night, Daniel had a mental note to not contact the lady again because just like the other who were linked to him before, she was too clingy and touchy. 

 

“Fine, fine. By the way, Jisung-hyung wants Chinese food today and he’s already in our usual place downtown! Chop Chop, pretty boy!” Seongwu nags him like the usual.

 

The two of them exit Daniel’s office and see Sungwoon being too focused reading the files that Daniel gave to him earlier. He tries to hide his smile seeing how hardworking his secretary is and nothing else. Daniel is about to tell Sungwoon that it’s lunch time when Seongwu says it first on a funny way, of course.

 

“It’s almost lunch time, hyung! Exercise your rights to eat lunch!”

 

Sungwoon just smiles lazily at Seongwu but stand up upon realizing that Daniel is there as well.

 

“We’re going to eat outside. You may eat  your lunch too.” Daniel says with his serious tone and straight face. Once he express a single fondness or even smile at his secretary, Seongwu will definitely tease the hell out of him. He even knows that his secretary will prefer this treatment as well.

 

“Okay Sir, Enjoy your lunch.” Sungwoon bows before cleaning the scattered papers on his table.

 

“Ugh, it’s been months and yet you two both are so stiff. You're on your fifth month here, Sungwoonie-hyung yet you still act like its your first day? And Mr. Kang, please don’t be hard on your secretary.” Seongwu whines at the awkward tension between the two.

 

Daniel doesn’t want to answer or give his comment to Seongwu because one, he doesn’t really care whatever the treatment he gives to his secretary and two, he is not bothered if Sungwoon doesn’t give him some lazy smile and hilarious laughter like what he used to give Seongwu. He thinks that Sungwoon will say something or apologize but Daniel doesn't want that to happen so he drags Seongwu on the shoulder and get out.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, don’t tease my secretary in front of me. I need to keep my reputation here. He’s the most effective secretary I got so far so I want him to look at me professionally.” Daniel rumbles when both of them are inside the elevator.

 

“But you can be a nice and friendly boss to him without being stern and cold and still be professional with each other?”

 

“Nah, he’s treats me the way I treats him. He’s too silent and just speak when I ask him something and always apologizing. I can’t say he’s that submissive but let’s just say his doing his job properly.”

 

“Ooh, submissive you say huh? But I agree, he’s not that submissive in terms of being a pushover, I know. He talks too much it’s kinda annoying sometimes because all his rumblings makes sense? Try to loosen up a bit and befriend him? Hello? Even Mr. Kim Minseok likes his company. Just don’t be a stranger to your own secretary, dude. His insights makes sense about life so I’m pretty sure he can be a great help with your current project. I also noticed that he doesn’t look at you in the eyes? Are you a king or something? Work it up, Daniel Kang!” Seongwu explains on their way down.

 

He must admit that Seongwu made sense. He should not be stern all the time he’s with his secretary. Maybe Daniel is too careful not to get close and comfortable with his subordinates to avoid receiving confession or feelings that he can’t return. He also remembers the reason he hired a male secretary to avoid these things to happen.

 

Since their favorite go-to place for some noodles is two blocks away their building, the two of them decided to walk. It’s been a while since Daniel and Seongwu did this and it suddenly brought them back to their good teenage years.

 

Upon entering the minimalist Chinese restaurant, they see their friend, Jisung on their usual spot. The only man at the corner, waves at them so both of them wave back before walking towards their table. Jisung already ordered three braised beef noodles earlier when he arrived before the two.

 

“Long time no see, boys!”  Jisung greets them.

 

“Hey, Hyung! How’s the honeymoon?” Daniel asks the older with full of excitement, same as Seongwu who also stares at the oldest anticipating for an answer.

 

“T’was a blast! Bali is really for the honeymooners. Hoping to get a baby boy soon!” Jisung beams. He just got married and went on a honeymoon with his wife last month. The two man in front of Jisung are in all smiles because both of them are so happy for their dearest hyung. They expected beforehand that Jisung was the first to get married and settle down.

 

“You should have experience this too in your age right now if both of you are serious and brave enough to commit!” Jisung have a follow up statement for his two friends.

 

Daniel reacts comically before slurping his noodles. “Nah! Maybe this era is not yet the time for me to settle down. I mean, I’ve had a hard time finding a good secretary ever since Yumi left. What makes you think I’ll easily find someone who I end up marrying?”

 

Seongwu suddenly thumps the table with his hand that makes the two a little startled. He keeps on giving Jisung a playful look as he wiggles his brows and making his shoulders move like he is  dancing to a no particular music in the background. “Speaking of secretary, Jisung-hyung? Aren’t we forgetting something here, huh? I’ve told you. It’s been months, 5 months to be exact.”

 

Jisung’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ shape upon realizing what Seongwu was saying. The two of them keep on exchanging weird looks while Daniel on the other hand, doesn’t know what’s between those smirks from Seongwu and amazement expression from Jisung.

 

“Wow, Why do I feel out of place these days? If you will not tell me what the heck is happening, I’m gonna revoke the friendship card and surrender our friendship bracelet way back in high school. I still keep it in my room in case you don’t know!” Daniel whines for not getting what’s happening between Seongwu and Jisung.

 

Before telling Daniel what is happening, they both laugh at him for a while. “So, Jisung-hyung owes me a trip to any Southeast Asian country I want to visit this weekend because I trust Secretary Ha.”

 

“I should’ve treat Sungwoonie instead and not you for bearing with our Danny right here.” Jisung sighs in defeat but coos back at Daniel.

 

Daniel’s eyes got big and got startled once again. “Wait, Hyung? Are you for real? You also know my secretary? And you even call him by his first name?”

 

He receives another round of laughter from his two friend. He is not annoyed but pretty amaze how vast his secretary’s network is, (still not admitting that he’s curious, at least trying not to).

 

“Of course? He is the one who answers the phone whenever I call you at your office, right? And Seongwu once invited him to eat lunch with us once in your cafeteria.”

 

Even his Jisung hyung who is assigned to the other business line of their company knows his secretary, calls him on a first name basis and even eat lunch with his close friend without him. He doesn’t want to admit but he is slowly getting bothered not (in a negative way) and at the same time curious how did his secretary befriend everybody on a short span of time. There is something about his secretary that makes him want to follow Seongwu’s advice. He should loosen up a bit and be a little friendly to know why he’s a catch as his secretary.

 

“You know what, Niel? I’m not gonna be surprised when the board of directors decide to replace you with Sungwoon after he befriends and charms them. You’re the nearest person to him every single day yet you treat him like Siri and some android that is set-up only to receive request.” Jisung continues.

 

Seongwu on the other hand, pats him lightly on his shoulder. “That’s what I told him ten minutes ago inside the elevator before we went here, Hyung. His reputation is more important, I guess?”

 

“Reputation? Who are you? Taylor Swift?” Jisung almost shouts while Seongwu keeps on laughing beside him.

 

“Is this the newest level of peer pressure? I’m outta here. Lunchtime is over, my former friends!” Daniel tries to say it with all seriousness but he knows the two men with him doesn’t give a flying fuck whether he's already piss or not and just continue laughing at him.

 

“Fine, I will try when I get back. So don’t try to go with me in my office just to tease me. I’m so done with you guys, seriously.” Daniel was grilled and teased so much on their lunch out. He totally regrets why did he join his friends for lunch.

 

Jisung and Seongwu just stare at him with a teasing look simply because they don’t want Daniel to live in peace but wish him good luck.

 

* * *

 

Upon entering his office, he sees his secretary playing with his mobile phone because the lunch time is not yet over. He is fully aware that Sungwoon eats his lunch fast so that he can start doing other things. Sungwoon is too engrossed clicking something on the screen without noticing his boss looking at him upon entering the office.

 

Daniel clears his throat for his secretary to notice him. The latter does notice him right away after hearing it and put his mobile phone as fast as he could inside the table’s drawer. Before, Daniel used to walk straight to his room without minding Sungwoon but now, he makes something for him to get notice. He just hopes that he will not look stupid in front of his secretary.

 

“Sir, you arrived earlier. I just finished making a slideshow of your report for the board meeting but needs your opinion before finalizing the video presentation that I made together with it.” Sungwoon says with his usual formal tone. Daniel can’t explain what he is feeling right now because of the formality Sungwoon shows when talking to him. Maybe he doesn’t want to admit that he is now bothered knowing the wide difference of his secretary when he’s talking to him and other people who is not Daniel.

 

“Okay, take those inside and show it to me. I also need your feedback just like what I’ve said earlier.” Daniel says, still with a stern look as he walks to his room. He just can’t change drastically in one day.

 

 _Why are you so tense? He’s just your secretary and you just have two annoying friends._ Daniel talks to himself after sitting on his executive big boss swivel chair. He heard the faint knocks at his door.

 

Sungwoon places the folders and iPad on the table for Daniel to check and stands in front of the table.

 

“You can sit there, Sungwoon, it’s for free.” Daniel utters without looking at Sungwoon. The latter is kinda shocked at his remarks because they both know that  Daniel doesn’t even ask him to sit before or even stay longer inside and even call his secretary on a first name basis. Without saying anything, Sungwoon sits on the chair in front of his table.

 

Daniel thinks that this is a subtle way to start a real conversation with his secretary. He starts checking the slideshow and video presentation while having quick glances at Sungwoon, who is looking at a memo pad on his lap.

 

After a few minutes, Daniel clears his throat again, for the second time today just to get his secretary’s attention without calling him. He is not sure why is he acting so tense and starts blaming Seongwu for this.

 

“These two are good. Pretty concise, you put all the important things that need to be highlighted the most. This will do for the board meeting.” Daniel commends Sungwoon for having another job well done with a nod and a timid smile. “So, now tell me your honest feedback about the whole project and the way I made the proposal.”

 

Sungwoon looks at him without any signs of being nervous, like he is so used to give this kind of things to other people. “Okay Sir, but before I proceed, I’ll just want you to know that I’ve viewed this whole project proposal on a board of directors’ or more like the investor's’ perspective.”

 

“Sure, go on.” This is the first time Daniel looks at Sungwoon in a closer proximity.

 

Sungwoon flashes him a meek smile before proceeding. “I noted only three points here on my memo pad, Sir. The first one is the pronoun usage. It is usual for us to use the I, my, me and mine but it would be more appealing and courteous  when you use we, our, us instead, since you’re representing the whole Kang Group in that board meeting. Why don’t you charm them with the concept collectivism and sincerity as they think that you didn’t forget the board members and the Kim’s would probably feel the same as well.. ”

 

Daniel can’t help not to smile because he remembered what Jisung said about Sungwoon replacing him as the boss for charming the board members. He doesn’t cut Sungwoon’s explanation and let him continue.

 

“Next is the location of the waterpark. I’ve seen the initial plan of Chairman Kang about this. Those location survey reports was a brilliant move to persuade him, Sir. Since Lotte Waterpark is already in Gimhae, you know that building another one there was not feasible enough and may cause misunderstanding with another big conglomerate. You believed and proved that Busan is the perfect location by those making those surveys sand feasibility reports. You even coined Gyeongsangnam-do as the waterpark capital of South Korea once the project happens.”

 

Daniel is definitely mind blown right now. All the things Sungwoon have said about the location were exactly true and of course, made sense. He remembered asking his former secretary about this before when he was persuading his dad to change the location to a more strategic place but to no avail, Yumi didn’t even try to give any concrete opinion so Daniel had spent some time doing feasibility reports and land surveys around Busan area just to prove that his plan would be effective.

 

Daniel’s stern facade is almost not found. He nods consistently and gives small smiles when Sungwoon commended his plan on the second point. He doesn’t talk nor rebut and waits for Sungwoon to finish his feedback.

 

“Ahm, the last one is…” Sungwoon pauses a little to double check the last point written on his memo pad before continuing. “...the memorable line of the late Chairman of Kim Group of Companies. The line was italicized so I assumed that you quoted it from someone. It was another brilliant move, Sir,  acknowledging the him. I’ve also found out that he said that quote on their very first gala after expanding to the real estate industry. Chairman Kang was there with his seventeen year old son. Did you really remembered him saying that, Sir? That was amazing.” Sungwoon got carried away while explaining his third point and borrowed the iPad from Daniel to show the picture he happened to find while researching it earlier. Daniel looks at the picture of him sitting beside his father in a big round table wearing a formal vest fit tuxedo then glances at his secretary smiling at him getting too excited on what he found.

 

“That would be it, Mr. Kang.” Sungwoon ends his honest feedback.

 

Being Daniel’s secretary for months, he noticed even before that Sungwoon is the type of person who doesn’t like to half-ass and rush things. In terms of work ethics, he could say that Sungwoon is just like him who easily figure things out ahead of time to avoid worst case scenarios to happen and being articulate on explaining and giving opinions. Jisung is right, Sungwoon is a charmer.

 

It took almost a minute of silence before Daniel say something. He is a little overwhelmed by the three-point honest feedback of Sungwon that he requested. Sungwoon is indeed an asset for him as his secretary. He might promote him as his consultant for his project.

 

“I didn’t expect that from you, Sungwoon but I appreciate your three point feedback. Maybe, this could be the start of our rapport building that will be beneficial to the both of us. Since you gave me those comments in all honesty, I’ll note and accept those points sincerely. Honestly, this project is a make-or-break for me. My father gave me this to be my major project so I can prove that I deserved this position in the company. That’s why I did everything to perfect this before presenting it to the board this week. And about that quote? I didn’t remember that when we went to the gala. I just found it in one of the articles I’ve read. That’s why I was pretty amazed that you found that commemorative photo and made me realize that I went there with my father!” Daniel says without any pretense of being cold and serious. He feels good and free talking about it with Sungwoon.

 

Their rapport building, as Daniel said, goes well. Daniel opens up a little bit more about the reason behind pursuing this water park project to the board. On the other hand, Sungwoon gives him handful of wisdom about doing what he thinks is right and start making small jokes here and there. So this is what Seongwu keeps on trying to say about his secretary and it all makes sense to him. He will no longer be a stranger to his own secretary.

 

Before Sungwoon exits his boss’ office, Daniel said something he didn’t expect to say. “I don’t usually practice with an audience, but can you stay later and observe?” He keeps his serious tone but a little embarrassed inside for asking his secretary. He feels a little vulnerable now that Sungwoon knows his tiny fears about this major project but the latter doesn’t mind and boosts his confidence even more.

 

“Of course, Mr. Kang. I’ll be glad and honored to observe. I’m just outside if you need anything.” Sungwoon bows before leaving.

 

Daniel revised his proposal minding the three-point feedback of Sungwoon. He also reads the included notes in the slideshow and tries to add more that will help him present on  the board meeting. It took him few hours to finish his other tasks like reading few documents and considering several proposals of his planning team regarding their minor pending projects. Daniel is currently hands on and focused on the waterpark deal but he always makes sure that his other projects are not neglected and and perfectly done.

 

He is about to call Sungwoon over the intercom while his phone rings.

 

_Incoming call…_

_Seongwu_

 

Daniel let a sigh before answering. “What now?”

 

“Hey there, Danny~ Work is up. How about some rum?” Seongwu invites him to have a drink to end the day. It is inviting but he prefers to have an overtime, polishing his presentation for this week’s meeting. He will not going to admit to himself and specially to Seongwu that spending a few hours talking with his secretary is more inviting.

 

“Gotta pass, dude. I’ll have to be prepared and wow the board members on the upcoming meeting, remember?” Daniel turns down his best friend’s invitation.

 

“OMG. Yeah right. I forgot the board meeting will be this week. That’s mah boy, Daniel. Charm them with your intelligence. I’ll be there to support you, big guy!” His best friend is okay with it because he knows that it’s very important for Daniel.

 

“I’ll just ask Minhyun and Jaehwan to come with me and ooh, maybe Sungwoonie-hyung could come. Is he still there?”

 

Daniel’s mind goes haywire after hearing Seongwu’s question so he answers impulsively forgetting that Seongwu, his best friend who has the ability to tease the hell out of Daniel is on the line.

 

“I asked him to stay here for a while to be my audience and observe.”

 

 _Fuck._ Daniel silently curses himself.  

 

“Oh…” Seongwu pauses. Daniel knows the meaning of it. He just knows his best friend and what’s running on his mind and is fully aware that Seongwu on the other line is smirking without seeing his face.

 

“You used to do it for me too, right? There’s nothing bad about it, you know? He’s my secretary in case you forgot.”

 

“The Kang Daniel, COO of Kang Group of Companies is being defensive right now. I see…I will not pry and ruin your quote, _rapport building,_ unquote and let the two of you develop a mutual trust, friendship and affinity with each other. How nice! Tell him I said Hi!” Seongwu, of course, without a doubt, teases him before hanging up.

 

Daniel sighs in defeat but he accepted his fate after being caught off guard on the phone. He will have to deal with his best friend mocking him some other time so he calls Sungwoon over the intercom.

 

After a minute, he heard a faint knock at his door before his secretary enters.

 

“You can sit on the same chair, Sungwoon.” Daniel says smoothly. He is getting a hang of calling his secretary by his first name. It sounds a little foreign but he finds it nice. He just hope that Sungwoon will not find it weird.

 

He is currently sitting on the sofa near the door. He didn’t ask Sungwoon’s help to set up the projector and did it all by himself. Daniel used to practice his speech in front of Seongwu and even Yumi before so it’s not totally new for him. That’s why he is castigating himself on his head why does he feel a little uneasy knowing that his secretary is observing him right now.

 

 _Stop being bothered. Again, he’s just your secretary._ Daniel is starting to get annoyed with himself. He glances quickly at Sungwoon who is looking at him and might noticed his uneasiness so he clears his throat, again.

 

Sungwoon walks to Daniel’s directions and hands him one Godiva dark chocolate. “Try these, Mr. Kang. I find that really effective before having a presentation. I know you didn't ask but I used to be a part of research team of private chocolate factory and found out that aside from endorphins that produce a feeling of happiness, dark chocolate also contains phenylethylamine that produces serotonin that reduces stress and anxiety, which again is going to help you feel more confident.”

 

Daniel laughs, his tiny nervousness is nowhere to be found. Sungwoon knows too much and that makes him talk more. Now he gets Seongwu’s sentiment about how talkative Sungwoon is. He accepts the chocolate bar and opens it. “Thanks. To think that this is just a dry run for me, you’ll have to get me another one before the meeting starts.”

 

“Noted, Sir. You said to treat this as the real one so I decided to give that to you.”

 

Daniel doesn’t track how many times he smiled and cleared his throat today because of Sungwoon. He is bothered enough and ends up feeding his curiosity about his secretary who is the epitome of congeniality according to his friends. Now that he knows why, he realized that being a stranger to your own secretary for five months was indeed, a bad idea.

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon thought that today was pretty weird. His boss acted weird today but it was not a bad kind of weird. In fact, his boss was weirdly nice to him after their lunch. He was starting to think what did Mr. Kang eat for lunch to make him change drastically in just a day. He was too curious so he decided to message Seongwu and asked him what happened.

 

 _Seongwu, still alive? Got something to ask!_ Sungwoon hit send. It took a minute for Seongwu to reply.

 

 

**From: Ong Seongwu**

Bad weeds can’t die, Hyung. Spill. ;)

 

**To: Ong Seongwu**

What did you guys eat earlier for lunch?

my boss is pretty weird today and suddenly become nice to me for the first time?

Is he the real kang daniel or he got knockout going back here in the office so the kang daniel here is an impostor?

 

**From: Ong Seongwu**

LOL wtf sungwoonie hyung! I just choked on my cola!!

Ooooooh i love this song???????!!!???

But anyway i want to know the level of niceness

Care to elaborate? :D

 

**To: Ong Seongwu**

Stop using the :D it’s alr 2019!

Well, anyway. He let me sit on the chair in front of his table and asked me about my honest feedback

then

I DIDN’T HELP MYSELF TO TALK A LOT.

And he talked too like a lot? He even said it was the start of our rapport building?

He even called me with my first name????? SUNGWOON???

that's my name right?

 

**From: Ong Seongwu**

Wow, your REAL self jumped out. You always talk too much tho.

DID HE REALLY SAY RAPPORT BUILDING??????

And call you Sungwoon???

Are you Sungwoon?

:DDDDDDDD

ROFL

LMAO

 

**To: Ong Seongwu**

Dude stop, this is not a yahoo messenger.

So what happened?

 

**From: Ong Seongwu**

I miss my ym tho. BUZZ!!!

We just ate noodles with jisung hyung

Maybe he put too much chili flakes and black pepper on his noodles that enabled him to be nice?

It’s a good start you know? Being friends with your boss?

Imagine plotting your vacation without any difficulties?

 

**To: Ong Seongwu**

Ugh whatever!

put more chilli flakes and pepper on yours too so you can be nice as well!

I’m saving all my vacation leaves after the gala!!

Maybe you’re right about that

But only for that! :p

 

Sungwoon asked why did he even text Seongwu knowing that he would just get hilarious answers. He just hoped that Mr. Kang will not fire him tomorrow because he was too nice and friendly today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also need your honest feedbacks guys. Don't treat me like a stranger too. LOL  
> twitter  
> cc


End file.
